House of Stygian
|races= |faction=Alliance }} The House of Stygian (also known as House Stygian) is one of the elder houses of the Eastern Kingdoms. Its repute and providence of prosperous and fiscally fruitful trade have been known throughout the South Seas tariffs, proceeding the ascension of the youngest and only daughter of Uriya Stygian, Natalie ‘Miso’ Brooke, named after an early relative, Lady Natalie Stygian of Stromgarde. Historical records depict their earliest predecessors as wealthy and unanimously respected in their feudal in the Kingdom of Strom, due to their sensible practice of business, as well as their continuous, unflinching military support during the Trollbane campaigns. History However, the House of Stygian were not always so prosperous and bountiful in its long, resilient influence in Stromgarde. After the governing bodies of Strom had become defunct due to the mixture of overly allocated funds to warfare, and the corruption’s spread within the ruling hierarchy, House Stygian’s heir, Lord Vincent Stygian, found his flourishing business and noble house bankrupt due to the collapse of the economical foundation of the empire. His dues and debts were slowly compiled between that of shattered investments, as well soldiers and sellsword companies employed at the Trollbane fronts. Between the unsustainable house and their many functions, Lord Vincent turned to what the majority of nobility had denounced virtue to; the criminal group known as the Syndicate. Harboring information from his trusted placement in the Strom hierarchy, he acted in works of espionage for the organization that had primarily functioned to dismantle the governing bodies of the empire. Not long before the nation’s fall, Lord Vincent’s wife, Natalie Brooke, had discovered his workings as a turncoat within the Stromgarde House of Nobles. When Vincent were set to meet with a Syndicate contact on a late winter’s eve, someone had poisoned his drink, leaving the contact to enter the proposed room to the deceased Lord Stygian. The guard were tipped to criminal activity and a reported 'screaming’ in the Stygian manor, only to come upon the Syndicate contact standing baffled across from the poisoned Lord. The contact were killed during the arrest, though the cause of death were discovered by the evaluation of the body. Documents depict Lady Natalie having fled the city, by horse, in the night preceding the death. Many generations later, Lady Uriya Stygian refounded the noble House of Stygian with the assistance of her closest cousin, Sir Demic Brooke. Marrying to a Gilnean noble, Lord Petyr Julius, they had two children; Linathus and Reidiv. Lord Petyr died of grievous wounds during the battle of Alterac, and was laid to rest with a ceremony of prestigious honors. Six years later, Lady Uriya, with an unknown sire, gave birth to a daughter, naming her Natalie Brooke, second of her appellation. The current head of house, Lady Natalie Brooke II, placed a rose upon her family’s banner, honoring House Brooke. The commonly used golden wolf and briarthorn, on crimson, is more renown to the house. However, Lady Brooke II is known to use the rose as an honorific for those who pass the Stygian 'Trial of the Rose’; a knight’s challenge for glory, depicting the title of Roseguard to those intelligent, strong, and noble enough to complete it. Category:Houses and Clans Category:Alliance Guild Category:Alliance RP Guild